A New Life: My Last Breath
by Ronishi
Summary: Though hatred was the only thought that came to Naomi's head whenever she thought of Sesshomaru, she had saved him from a fate worse than death. Now Sesshomaru has feelings for Naomi. Feelings he wants to hold onto, and won't surrender to Inuyasha.
1. A New Feeling

A New Life: My Last Breath  
  
Chapter One  
  
A New Feeling  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: New story time!  
  
Yami: Again?!  
  
Me: Yup! And it was just cuz I was bored so I labeled my options with a number and got my sister to pick out a number, she chose four which was a new story!!! YAAAAYY!! Oh and there were six altogether just in case you think I'm playing cheap. It went a little like this:  
  
I Never Loved You: 1 Hanyou: 2 A New Life: Soul Stealer: 3 A New Story: 4 I'm Just a Kid: 5 Just an Experiment: 6  
  
Inuyasha: And the stories about me a presume?  
  
Me: Yes. And this is a Nao/Inu fic!! With lots of OOCness. I got part of the story from Spiderman 2. It's based on the song "My Last Breath" by Evanescence, so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer – No I do not own Inuyasha OR the song My Last Breath (Which I LOVE by the way, hell, the lyrics are on my profile) or the band Evanescence (which is my favourite band in the WHOLE WHOLE WHOLE wide world!! Besides Linkin Park, Blink182, Crowned King and Sum41.) I don't own Spiderman 2 either! WAAAAAAHHHHH!!  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Whoa, hey! Let me see!" Naomi said as she looked past Marakou's shoulders for the cast list of their school play 'Last Breath.'  
  
Marakou turned around and grinned. "I got the lead part!"  
  
"That's awesome!" Naomi yelped. "Did you see what I got?"  
  
Marakou shook her head. "Check for yourself. I'm going home now. Cya later." She waved goodbye to Naomi and left the big crowd.  
  
Kristen and Noku ran over to Naomi. "We got parts too!" Kristen said.  
  
"Yeah. Talk for yourself. I'm going to get murdered." Noku said dully.  
  
Naomi laughed. "Let me see the list."  
  
Kristen grinned. "You'll like your part."  
  
Naomi smiled and pushed through the crowd and her eyes skimmed the list. Her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Oh my God!" she screamed. "I get to sing the interlude and the ending song!"  
  
Noku and Kristen pulled her out and they went to get ice cream.  
  
"Oh, there's so much pressure on my part." Naomi sighed, licking her ice cream.  
  
"Yeah, but you better do a good job, because your introducing the second half, where I come in." Kristen said, slurping her milkshake.  
  
Noku looked at her watch. "I should be going now." she said. Then her eyes lit up. "That's right. Juraku-san gave me some scripts to hand out to you guys. I'm going by Marakou's house later. Here." She handed Naomi and Kristen a copy of the script each. "Oh and Naomi. The lyrics are on the back of the script and here's the CD to listen to." She handed Naomi a CD with the words 'My Last Breath' on them.  
  
"Thanks." Naomi said, taking it from her.  
  
Noku leaned closer. "You know, we only have less than a month to practice for the play."  
  
"What!" Kristen screamed. "Juraku-san KNOWS that's not enough time!"  
  
Noku shrugged. "More pressure on Marakou." Everyone laughed.  
  
Inuyasha, Naomi thought. I'll get Inuyasha to come see the play.  
  
"Well I have to go." Noku said. Kristen and Naomi stood up from the booth.  
  
"I have to go too." Naomi said and they all headed out the door.  
  
The temple house isn't too far from here, Naomi thought, running towards the Higurashi shrine. She ran through the door and jumped into the well.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
When she climbed out of the well, she saw Inuyasha lying on the grass, staring at the sky. He sat up and sniffed the air, then looked back at the well.  
  
"It's about time." He said, standing up.  
  
"I told you." Naomi said. "I have school now. I won't be able to see you as often."  
  
"That sucks." Inuyasha murmured. Naomi smiled.  
  
"Guess what?" she said hyperly.  
  
"What?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I get to sing in the school play!" she screamed, hugging him.  
  
"What's a play?" Inuyasha asked, returning the hug.  
  
"That's right. I guess you don't know." Naomi let go of him. "Well it's kind of a show where people act out a script."  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha said.  
  
"It's in less than a month." Naomi said, hugging him again. "And I want you to come see it."  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha said. "I've never seen something like that before."  
  
"It will be great." Naomi said, jumping up and down. "You'll love it. Lots of drama, romance, and murder scenes." She was about to continue, but looked up and saw small bubbles.  
  
"What's that?" she asked, reaching up to touch it.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled it down. "I don't know but I don't like the looks of it."  
  
"They don't look dangerous." Naomi said, pulling away reaching up at one. But before her hand came within contact, Naomi froze. She widened her eyes and pulled her hand away.  
  
"What is it?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Those bubbles." She murmured. "You're right. I don't like the looks of it." She pointed at where the majority of them were floated to. "This way. Come on!" she pulled Inuyasha by the wrist and they ran deeper into the forest.  
  
Naomi stopped short. Inuyasha looked over her shoulder and gasped.  
  
In front of them were those bubbles, but they were larger. Much larger. Large enough to hold several people in them.  
  
"Stay back!" Inuyasha snapped and grabbed Naomi close to him,  
  
"Lord Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha turned his head and saw Myouga hop onto his shoulder.  
  
"Myouga-jiji." He said. "What are those bubbles?"  
  
"Those are the bubbles of hell." Myouga explained. (Me: HAHA!! Corny! I know! But there IS a reason for this stupid name.)  
  
"What?" asked Naomi.  
  
"When the bubbles come in contact with anyone, they are dragged into hell to become slaves to a devil demon. They don't die, but if they even think of disobeying the devil youkai....well the consequences are sever."  
  
"Sounds bad." Naomi murmured backing away. "But why are they so big?"  
  
"When the bubbles take in a person, they grow larger. And it appears that they have claimed many victims already." Myouga said, hiding in Inuyasha's hair.  
  
"Well, this will have to do." Inuyasha said, taking out Tetsusaiga and slashing through a large bubble. It popped instantly, but nothing happened.  
  
"What?" cried Naomi. "Why aren't those people set free?"  
  
"Well...." Said Myouga. "Did I mention that the imprisonment is permanent?"  
  
"That's horrible." Naomi said, hugging herself.  
  
"It isn't that bad. Not to some people." Said Myouga. "If the devil demon is pleased with your cooperation, then he'll let you go free. But I'm afraid that won't be for a while. Many years perhaps."  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
  
Naomi raised her head.  
  
"That's Sango!" she said. She tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve. "We have to go find her. She might be with Miroku and Shippo. It's safer if we're all together."  
  
"Best to follow her idea Lord Inuyasha." Myouga said meakly.  
  
"Fine coward." Inuyasha said. He ran forward, popping the bubbles with the Tetsusaiga while Naomi followed him.  
  
Naomi pushed her way past some bushes and saw Sango and Miroku, back to back surrounded by the bubbles with Kirara on Sango's shoulder and Shippo on Miroku's.  
  
Sango turned her head and saw Naomi.  
  
"Naomi-chan!" she cried. "Run! Don't worry about us!"  
  
"No." Naomi said under her breath. She went over to Inuyasha and grabbed the Tetsusaiga from out of his hands. "Give me this!" she cried as she ran forward the sword tightly in her hands and jumped forward. With one swing of the sword, all the bubbles burst open leaving nothing behind.  
  
"Are you okay?" Naomi dropped the sword. She put her hand on Sango's shoulder and took a deep breath.  
  
"Are you okay Naomi-chan?" Sango asked. "You took a great risk."  
  
Naomi shook her head. "I'm fine. The Tetsusaiga protected me."  
  
"Naomi-sama!" Miroku said walking over to her. He leaned forward and hugged her. Naomi and Sango's faces turned red. "Thank you. You saved us all from a horrible fate."  
  
"I-it was nothing." Naomi stammered. "Really."  
  
"But oh, it was." Miroku said as he moved his hand lower and rubbed his hand on Naomi's butt.  
  
"AAHHHHH!!" Naomi screamed and squirmed out of his arms and kicked him (Me: Where the sun don't shine).  
  
Miroku backed away and held his (You know!). "Oww...." He murmured.  
  
"You HENTAI!" Sango yelled and slapped him across the cheek.  
  
"Hey you perverted monk!" screamed Inuyasha as he popped out of a bush. "Don't think I didn't see that!" he yelled as he hit Miroku on the head causing a big bump.  
  
"The first hit hurts most." Miroku wined, still holding (You know!).  
  
Naomi held onto Inuyasha tightly, but widened her eyes as she heard a loud shrill shriek.  
  
"What was that?" she screamed and ran away from them.  
  
"Hey! Naomi!" Inuyasha yelled chasing after her with the Tetsusaiga in his hands. Miroku and Sango followed.  
  
Naomi gasped as she came in the path of a large bubble. She shut her eyes tight as Inuyasha came forward the popped the bubble. Naomi looked forward and gasped.  
  
Up ahead, not too far where Naomi was standing was..  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried. Naomi looked closer at him. Beside Sesshomaru was his lacky, Jaken and a small girl who was screaming because they were surrounded by huge bubbles.  
  
"Hey!" Naomi cried. She had remembered Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's older brother who had killed Kagome and had set Inuyasha under a spell and Inuyasha almost killed her.  
  
Sesshomaru looked their way. He held the small girl close to him as she started to cry as the bubbles closed in. Jaken tried to ward them off the Staff of Heads, but it was no good.  
  
That's right, Naomi thought. It was him. And I hate him. Hate him with a deep passion.  
  
But still....  
  
The little girl's screams became even sharper.  
  
That innocent kid..  
  
"That's Rin." Inuyasha said, as if reading her thoughts. "She's with him." He said bitterly. "Stay back!" he cried and grabbed her back as a small bubble came across her face.  
  
"Just stay behind me you guys." Inuyasha said, holding out Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I can't stand back and watch!" Naomi cried as she pushed her way past Inuyasha and started running towards Sesshomaru.  
  
"Naomi-chan!" Sango cried and started to go after her, but the Tetsusaiga blocked her path. Sango looked up. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"It's too dangerous." He murmured.  
  
"But what about Naomi?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond but had beads of sweat rolling down his face.  
  
Please be alright, he prayed silently.  
  
Naomi ran forward and dodged a bubble that came at her.  
  
The little girl stopped crying at looked at Naomi with watering eyes.  
  
"Don't worry!" Naomi yelled, running closer. "I'm coming!" she ran even closer.  
  
"Help!" cried Rin, gripping even tighter onto Sesshomaru.  
  
"Here goes nothing!" Naomi said and jumped forward and tackled over Sesshomaru who was holding Rin and Jaken and they landed in a small nearby stream.  
  
"Naomi!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
But no one came out of the water.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: o0o0o0o Me likey Nao/Inu fics!!  
  
Yami: That's because YOUR Naomi.  
  
Me: Yup! =D  
  
Inuyasha: (cracks knuckles) You got a problem?  
  
Yami: (Shrinks down) No.  
  
Me: (Glares) Good. Because there are MORE Nao/Inu fics too come!  
  
Yami: Aww..crap.  
  
Me: Oh! Just for you guys to know, I have a ONE SHOT fic coming out!! Oh well, warning: I suck at oneshots. It's a birthday fic too and it's coming out....early August. Not really around my birthday. But it's an anime crossover fic. So this is what I mean to say: Does anyone know how to select anime crossovers on the thingy where you create a story? -.-0 If you could help that would be nice. Anyone? Oh well. 


	2. Rehearsal

A New Life: My Last Breath  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Rehearsal  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: WHEEOOO!!! I looked up "hanyou" in the search thing under titles and Inuyasha obviously. I found PatrioticPuppy's Hanyou King until number 124, and MY Hanyou story under 199! Oh, and my sister's hanyou story it somewhere around the end, but I don't want to start sharing her stories because she is a fag.  
  
Oh oh! This story is an Evanescence kind of fic, not like my other one, just through out the story. Different lyrics from different songs. Enjoy!  
  
Wait!! Speaking of Evanescence, who knew that Ben Moody helped Avril Lavigne on Nobody's Home? AUGH!! THAT'S why I loved that song so much!! ASDFGHJKL HE DIDN'T HAVE TO QUIT THE DAMN BAND JUST TO HELP AVRIL LAVIGNE THEN GO HOME!!! WAHHHH!! NOW EVANESCENCE HASN'T RELEASED A NEW CD IN 2 YEARS!!!  
  
Okay, NOW you may enjoy.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Naomi!" Inuyasha yelled. He started to walked forward, the stopped in his tracks as all the bubbles around him stopped moving, then they all zoomed forward to the stream which Naomi was in.  
  
"Naomi-chan!" Sango cried. She stopped yelling once she saw that as soon as the bubbles hit the surface of the water, they popped. Eventually, all of the bubbles popped and the forest was clear of the bubbles.  
  
Naomi's head burst out of the water as she gasped for a large breath. She coughed and water spilled from her mouth. She pulled herself out of the water, then dragged up Sesshomaru's body, then Rin's. (Me: Forgetting someone now are we? ;D) She checked Rin's breathing and it was normal. Then she went over to Sesshomaru and found that is breathing was irregular and louder than it should be.  
  
Naomi put both her hands on his chest and started to push. As she did, clear Lake Water spewed out of Sesshomaru's mouth. After a few more pushes, Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He turned his head to Naomi and his vision slowly cleared. Once he saw her, he narrowed his eyes and sat up.  
  
"You." He murmured in his usual calm tone. "You saved me."  
  
Naomi turned away coldly. "I didn't do it for you."  
  
They both faced the stream as they heard a gurgling and realized that it was Jaken. He pulled himself out of the water and breathed in heavily.  
  
The breathing had awoken little Rin. Her eyes snapped open and then she leapt onto Sesshomaru and started to hug him tightly while her crying turned into a wailing.  
  
"So you did it for little Rin?" he asked as he stood up and carried the crying child in his arms. "Nether the less, I give you my thanks." He faced away from Naomi so that she couldn't see the rosiness in his cheeks. "Let's go Jaken." He said sharply and a cloud formed under is feet and we was carried away.  
  
Jaken jumped up. "Wait for me milord!" Jaken cried as he tried to catch up to him stumbling along the way.  
  
Inuyasha came running over to Naomi and hugged her. Naomi blushed.  
  
"Oy," she choked out. "Is this really necessary?" even though with that said, she hugged him back.  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha said softly. He pulled away and stared at Naomi's eyes. "You did a dangerous thing. But brave. I don't know why you would waste your time trying to save that bastard."  
  
Naomi sighed.  
  
Me either, but....  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Sesshomaru (A/N: Okay, for most of my stories you'll find that I made Sesshomaru and Rin live in a small hut.) burst into the hut that he was living in. He dropped his (I don't know the real name of it o.o) fluff onto the ground and lay on it. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
Rin skipped in holding Jaken's hand.  
  
"Let me GO you stupid mortal child!" Jaken yelled trying to squirm away and he hit Rin on the head with the Staff of Heads.  
  
"Oww!" Rin cried and slipped the staff of heads out of his hands and threw it aside and a pillow fight started. (A/N: How the hell would I know if they had those soft pillows back them? If not, they hit each other with those hard ones and get brutally hurt.)  
  
Naomi, thought Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes. That's her name, is it not?  
  
He rolled over and thought about that time when he learned Inuyasha had lost his memory. Then he took control of Inuyasha and made him savagely attack her.  
  
That was stupid, he thought. Did I have a motive to attack her? No, not one. Maybe because she was a human? Or Inuyasha's companion? Or did I do it for my own pleasure? Watching Inuyasha and his new lover suffer?  
  
It was then he realized a new feeling floated around his head. He recognized it. He had felt it around Rin many times, but it was more of a strong, adult feeling.  
  
It was love.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Okay." Juraku-san whipped the sweat off of his forehead. "Let's try this again." He clapped his hands. "Come on people! Get your act together! We have less than a month! We need to get this drama scene over with!"  
  
Marakou got in place while Naomi and Kristen speedily talked behind stage.  
  
Marakou stood beside her boyfriend, Koji (Yes, it's from Digimon, but it's also Miroku's Japanese name!). He had short chopped black hair with deep, serious brown eyes. Even though they didn't look it, they were the happiest couple in the school.  
  
"Okay!" Juraku-san yelled. "Start."  
  
"Have they even kissed before?" asked Naomi.  
  
"No way!" Kristen said. "Marakou's too proud. But they have to now, it's in the script."  
  
Marakou leaned closer to Koji. "You know." She whispered. "My life, I've been in hiding for the longest time."  
  
Koji stared deep into her eyes. "No more." He said. "Not while I'm here. Not while I'm by your side."  
  
Marakou smiled then leaned closer and she wiped her lips on his cheek and laughed.  
  
"That was great!" Juraku-san said, clapping.  
  
"Save the kiss for the play Koji." As she put her fingers on his lips.  
  
"Okay!" Juraku-san said. "That's enough for today. Pack your bags and meet us again tomorrow same place, same time."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
A month later....  
  
#%Flashback#%  
  
"Inuyasha don't forget to show up okay?" asked Naomi while back in the feudal era during the weekend.  
  
"Right." Inuyasha said. "Don't worry. I know all about it and I'll be there."  
  
"I'm counting on you Inuyasha." Naomi said smiling as she looked at his amber eyes.  
  
"I won't let you down." Inuyasha whispered. "And that's a promise."  
  
#%End of Flashback#%  
  
"Hey Naomi." Marakou whispered behind the curtain set.  
  
"Yeah?" Naomi whispered back.  
  
"I'm kind of nervous." She said.  
  
"Me too." Naomi said, and shielded her eyes from the light as she certain started to rise.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Hahaha -.- Nao/Sess fluff! Could you invision it? Oh well. I think I have the story planned out, but I can't be sure o.o Hope you liked it! 


	3. An Empty Seat

A New Life: My Last Breath  
  
Chapter Three  
  
An Empty Seat  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Okay, so this is where I got the idea from Spider-man2. If you haven't watched it yet but are planning to, it's not a spoiler! It's just a small yet a little major from the movie. If you've watched it, you'll see. And it comes with a little Evanescence here.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Spider-man. I don't own Evanescence. I could go on forever.  
  
But I DO own Naomi! So if you want to use her ask me!  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"No, no, NO!" Noku shrieked. She went over to Marakou and grabbed her shoulder. "How can this be? TELL ME!!"  
  
"Noku's good." Naomi whispered to Kristen. Kristen nodded.  
  
"And Marakou's been keeping her fair share thoughout the play.   
  
"Yeah¡­.." Naomi was no longer listening to Kristen talking. She scanned the crowd to find Inuyasha, but it was hard to see beyond the people on stage. Let alone, the curtains had to be closed.  
  
"It's great Haniku." Marakou said. "It's great." She gripped a knife tightly behind her back.  
  
"What's great?" asked Noku. "What is great? Tell me."  
  
"It's great that your DEAD!!" Marakou pulled the fake knife from behind her back and stabbed Noku in the shoulder. Fake blood spurted everywhere. The crowd let "oo's" and "aww's" at his realistic scene.  
  
Noku let out a loud gasp as she crumbled to the floor and lay on her stomach, not moving. As Marakou tried to walk away, Noku grabbed her shoe.  
  
Marakou stared down at the girl. "You're alive?" she asked.  
  
"God." Noku murmured, breathing heavy breaths in. "God won't let you get away."  
  
Then her head slumped forward and her whole body went limp.  
  
Marakou shook the dead hand off her shoe.  
  
"God won't let me get away huh?" she said. She pulled the knife out of Noku's shoulder while more blood gushed out.  
  
"Was that a warning?" Marakou wondered outloud. She faced the crowd. "Well that doesn't matter anymore." She ran her fingers along the blood stained knife.  
  
"Because now that she's dead, I'm going to finish what I started."  
  
Then the curtains up on stage dropped down and the crowd burst out cheering.  
  
Marakou ran backstage drenched it sweat.  
  
"It's hot up there!" she cried, getting a drink of water.  
  
"You were great." Noku said. "But I think the blood smells a little. Augh. I'm going to have to take a nice hot bath."  
  
"Oh wow. Thanks." Marakou said.   
  
"Naomi, you're up soon." Kristen said, shaking her arms. "Naomi? Naoooooomiiiiiiiii?????"  
  
Naomi stopped glancing at the crowd and floated back down to reality. "Sorry Kristen. What was that?"  
  
"And now we present an song interlude, performed by our own¡­..Naomi Hikaru!!"  
  
The crowd applauded.  
  
"Go!" her three friends pushed her onto the stage.  
  
Naomi took the microphone from Juraku-san and bowed to the crowd.  
  
"You don't remember me, but I remember you." She sang soothingly, while searching her eyes through the crowd. "I lie awake and try to hard not to think of you."  
  
There was a loud banging and screaming outside the theater doors. A few peopled looked behind them to see what the ruckus was, but Naomi ignored it.  
  
"But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do¡­."  
  
Where IS he? Naomi wondered. Why isn't he here? I told him to come! I told him I counted on him! She soon realized that a tear rolled down her cheek as she looked in the crowd and saw her family. Even JOEY had come to see this! And he HATED plays! So why wasn't Inuyasha here?  
  
Trying not to sob, she sang the next part.  
  
"I believe in you¡­." She sang, her voice trailing off, then going back in. "I'll give up everything just to find you¡­."  
  
I'd give up everything¡­.would I? I just want Inuyasha to come see me. For this one night¡­  
  
"I have to be with you, to live, to breath, you're taking over me¡­."  
  
It's a new moon tonight! Naomi thought angrily. There's NO excuse why he should be here! Unless he forgot. Unless he's forgotten what this means to me.  
  
"Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had?"  
  
Naomi widened her eyes as she realized how much the song had in contact with her present reality. Still, on the verge of tears she kept singing and singing.  
  
"I believe in you." She sang and thought at the same time.  
  
I DID believe in you. She thought bitterly. And you let me down.  
  
"I have yo be with you, to live, to breathe, you're taking over me."  
  
She found her body trembling. She dropped the microphone, and the speakers let out a loud squeal causing everyone to cover her ears. Her face was red and wet from tears. She stared at the crowd one more time, then ran backstage.  
  
"Naomi!" Kristen yelled, trailing after her.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Naomi cried as she pulled on her coat and ran through the backstage door to outside. She turned through the school and gasped as she saw Inuyasha, leaning against the wall, ears pressed tightly, trying to listen.  
  
"Inuyasha." She said, coldly.  
  
Inuyasha brought his eyes up to look at her. He started to walk towards her, then stopped.  
  
"Naomi." He murmured.  
  
"Where WERE you Inuyasha?" Naomi cried. She wanted to slap him across the cheek. So wanted to punch him, but instead, she ran forward and snuggled into his arms. She snuggled her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a warm hug.  
  
"I'm sorry Naomi." He whispered. "I remembered. I really did. In fact, I couldn't wait anymore. But I did. I think I waited too long though. I went to the doors and they wouldn't let me in. They said I had came late. Then I picked a fight with them and they threw me out. Those bastards."  
  
"You really remembered?" Naomi asked, pressing more weight against him.  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"Then you really do care?" asked Naomi.  
  
Inuyasha pulled her close. "I never said I didn't."  
  
Naomi looked her watch.  
  
"I'm going home Inuyasha. I don't want to go back in there and see everyone's disappointed faces." She sighed. "Come with me Inuyasha. Please? I don't want to be alone. Not tonight at least." Her fingers fiddled with his black hair.  
  
"Okay." Inuyasha said, with hurt in his voice. "I'll come."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi lay her head on Inuyasha's lap while he sat on the couch stroking his hair.  
  
"I feel bad." Inuyasha murmured. "I'm sorry I let you down."  
  
"It's fine." Naomi said with a tint of coldness in her voice. "I know you meant well. I know you never forgot and you had been intending to come. It's just that¡­.."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"I just wish you could have seen it. It meant a lot to me that I got the part. And I blew it."  
  
"No you baka." Inuyasha mumbled. "I blew it. I let you down. And.."  
  
"And what?" asked Naomi.  
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
Naomi got off him. "Inuyasha I think it's time for you to go now."  
  
"what?"  
  
"It's just that, the plays over soon and my parents will be back soon." She murmured. "They won't be happy to see you here."  
  
Inuyasha got up. "Okay. Bye." He stopped at the door way.  
  
"Oy, Naomi?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Your not mad, are you?"  
  
Naomi paused, then closed her eyes and sighed. "No. I'm just depressed that's all. I'll see you soon." She waved him goodbye and he smiled as he left.  
  
A few minutes later, Naomi's parents came home.  
  
"Naomi?" Mrs. Hikaru asked. She looked around the house to see if her daughter was there. She walked upstairs and peered inside Naomi's room and found her sleeping in bed.  
  
Mrs. Hikaru smiled as she sat down beside her unconscious daughter and stroked her hair.  
  
Who knows what happened. She thought. She looked closer and saw wet spots on her pillow. Naomi had been crying.  
  
Mrs. Hikaru stood up and gave her daughter one last glance before closing the door.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Okay, this chapter kinda sucked, but it will be some Nao/Sess fluff soon!  
  
Inuyasha: You bitch! She's pissed off at me!  
  
Me: She didn't say that!  
  
Inuyasha: But you could tell!  
  
Me: But I'm not pissed at you! (hops on Inuyasha's back)  
  
Inuyasha: (sigh) 


	4. A Kidnapping

My Last Breath  
  
Chapter Four  
  
A Kidnapping  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: I'm just wondering....but does anyone actually READ the author alerts? -.- I have more damn people on my author alerts then the people who added me on my favourites and every....update....getting.....less....reviews.....  
  
Inuyasha: She's only pissed off because her disk won't work and she had her original fictionpress on there and it was written out. Her birthday fic was on there too but luckily she uploaded it before the disk wouldn't work.  
  
Me: My birthday fic was 19 pages long! I'm not giving THAT up without a fight!  
  
Oh and does anyone know how to get anime crossovers in a category? -.- Then I don't have to worry about losing my damn birthday fic!  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Naomi!" Noku called the next day during school. "Hey! Naomi!" she walked over to her and grabbed her arms. Naomi spun around.  
  
"What is it?" she asked bitterly.  
  
"What was up with yesterday?" Noku demanded. "You were fine in rehearsal! And you did fine in the first part? So WHY did you sing and run?"  
  
Naomi pushed her hand away. "I don't want to talk about it." She said coolly and kept walking.  
  
But Noku went in her way again and slapped her across the cheek. Naomi dropped the books she was carrying and rubbed her cheek.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" she yelled.  
  
"Because something's wrong." Noku said, walking around Naomi.  
  
Naomi stared at the ground with her hand on her cheek. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"But I think you do." Noku said suspiciously. "I think it had something to do with you looking out in the crowd so anxiously."  
  
Naomi felt her face turn red. "What? No...."  
  
"Yes." Noku said darkly. Then she moved her face by Naomi's and stared her right in the eye.  
  
"I think I know." She said softly.  
  
"You do?" asked Naomi, blushing.  
  
"It was because Inuyasha wasn't there – wasn't it?"  
  
Naomi widened her eyes. So she had figured it out. (Me: If you DIDN'T do what you're supposed to and read the first story: A New Life, then you wouldn't know that she introduced her family to Inuyasha! Go back and read it! Go GO GO! This story's not going anywhere!)  
  
"Wasn't it?" Noku said. "Answer me Naomi."  
  
Naomi paused. "Yes." She said quietly.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" Noku yelled. "You let a guy get you down and screw up your part? Then screw up the play?"  
  
"But." Naomi said.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I told him to come." She said. "I told him this meant a lot to me. And he did come! He really did!"  
  
"So when you saw him you decided to leave?" Asked Noku, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Just leave me alone okay?!" Naomi said stomping away.  
  
"Oh wait! Naomi!" Noku called, running after her.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Naomi. "What?"  
  
"I had to tell you something." Noku said. "Since the play 'wasn't at its best' quote Juraku-san, there's going to be another one. And he really wants you to get your act together. He doesn't blame it all on you though. Everyone did a lot of screwing up during the second half."  
  
"So I get a second chance?" asked Naomi.  
  
Noku nodded. "Just don't mess up okay? For us? You're friends?"  
  
Naomi sighed. "Okay."  
  
Noku smiled. "That's good. So rest up. It's a 5 days weekend so practice makes perfect okay? The plays going to be in 2 weeks. Juraku-san says that's plenty of time to polish up the mistakes."  
  
"Okay Noku. And thanks for talking with me."  
  
"Yeah." Noku said, walking away and waving goodbye.  
  
Naomi widened her eyes.  
  
That's right! A five-day weekend. This will be good.  
  
Naomi went over to the Higurashi temple, then jumped inside the well.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
When Naomi was on the other side, she went to look for Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku, anyone.  
  
"Oh!" Naomi said. "Sango!"  
  
The taijiya girl spun around to see Naomi and smiled. "Naomi-chan." She greeted.  
  
Naomi ran by Sango's sighed as they both sat down on a large tree stump.  
  
"I heard." Was all that Sango had said.  
  
"Oh." Naomi said lowly. "Well, I'm getting a second chance at it. And maybe you can all come."  
  
Sango nodded. "That might be fun to watch."  
  
Naomi nodded, then looked up at the sky. The sun was already setting. Colour mixes of pink, purple, yellow, orange and blue painted the sky.  
  
"I think I'm going to stay in this time for the weekend." Naomi sighed.  
  
"What's....a 'weekend'?" asked Sango.  
  
Naomi sighed and shook her head. "Never mind. Not important." She looked around. "I left my sleeping bag with Kaede-sama right?"  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"Okay." Naomi said, looking up at the sky, which was getting even darker. "Let's set up camp."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Naomi sighed. She looked around and saw that everyone else was asleep. Sango and forced Miroku to sleep away from him. Or else who knows what he could have done. She looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
His intention was good, she thought. I just wish he didn't miss it. But I guess I can't let it get me down. Noku's right. I'll just do better for the next one.  
  
She looked at the camp fire and could feel the heat on her face. It felt good. She watched the swirls of yellow, red, and orange and the sound of the fire wood crackling made her feel calm inside. While listening to these soft crackles, she fell asleep.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
A shadow lurked through the bushes. The moon light was faint, but you could see a shadow from the camp fire that was ahead of him. The shadow looked over at the four people sleeping around the fire.  
  
No one knew he was here. Not even his own companions. He was going to make this short – and sweet. No, that was stupid. Even for him. Very short. That's all how he could put it.  
  
Suddenly, second thoughts surrounded his head.  
  
Why am I doing this? He wondered to himself. Am I that desperate?  
  
To clear my name. That's right. To clear my name.  
  
The girls breathing was soft and steady. There was a certain glow to her face that came from the fire.  
  
But the fire went out completely as a swoop of wind came past her.  
  
And she was gone.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Okay! So I'm going to start a story soon after I'm done this one. I've narrowed it down to these ones.  
  
1 – Tea Tater: About a Tea bashing one! I've decided I hate that name, so in the future I'll call her Anzu, cuz the Japanese versions good too.  
  
2 – Brotherly Love: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both parentless so that left Sesshomaru at the throne. He then sacrifices himself to save his little brother. Now that Inuyasha learns a secret, he finds himself biting off more than he can chew. Will he make it through or will his brother's sacrifice be in vain?  
  
3 – 40 Days and 40 Nights: WHOOO!! Miroku's given up lechery for 40 days and 40 nights!! Can he handle it? Or will his perverted side get the better of him?  
  
4 – Back in Time: Rin and Sesshomaru get in an argument, so Rin uses a jewel shard to age herself to gain Sesshomaru's respect. But what happens when respect turns into love?  
  
5 – The New World: Kikyou had suffered from a memory loss and can't remember a thing. She has so many flashbacks, and using these flashbacks as clues, she must find out who are her friends, and who is out to get her. 


	5. Safe Inside Myself

A New Life: My Last Breath

Chapter Five

Safe Inside Myself

#%#%#%

Me: YAYYY!! MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS GONE! It's a time for celebrating!!

A/N: Gee I realized this last night. When I changed the name to Naomi and giving the reason is sounded more Japanesey, it doesn't look it eh? But I've found a Japanesey way of spelling it: _Nyoumi_ or _Nyomi...._but it looked like a boys name, but if you want me to change it, just say it yourself.

#%#%#%

The next morning, Inuyasha got up and took a long stretch. He looked around and saw that Sango and Naomi were out of bed.

They must have gone off or something, Inuyasha thought. He looked over at Miroku who was snoring and hit him on the head. The houshi let out a grunt as he opened his eyes.

"What is it Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Do you know where Sango and Naomi went?"

Miroku shook his head and drifted back to sleep.

Inuyasha sighed as he kicked him over the head, but Miroku didn't seem to notice.

Inuyasha's head snapped up. What was with this faint scent? Inuyasha looked around and sniffed the air. Whoever left the scent wasn't here for very long. The scent was so faint, Inuyasha could hardly identify it. He just shrugged and went off to look for Naomi and Sango.

He sniffed the air again. How was it that he could trace Sango's scent, but not Naomi's?

He jumped up when Sango burst in front of his face.

"AHH!" he exclaimed, then looked her in the eye. "What do you think your doing, popping up like that?"

Sango took in a deep breath, then blurted out: "Naomi-chan's missing!"

Inuyasha widened his eyes and his ears twitched. "What did you say?"

Sango took in another breath. "_Naomi-chan's missing!"_ she yelled in his face. Inuyasha took the time to wipe spit off of his face.

"What do you mean?!" he demanded.

"I don't know." Sango said, closing her eyes. "I woke up early and saw that Naomi-chan was out of bed, then I went to look around for her, and she's not here!" she yelled. "She's not here! Where could she have gone!?"

Inuyasha clenched his fist. So that was why he couldn't trace out Naomi's scent. His closed his eyes and searched through his head to find out who this familiar scent belonged to.

Sango observed, being in an obvious state of confusion.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, his eyes narrowed into angry slits. He punched a deep hole in the ground.

"That _bastard!" _Inuyasha yelled.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha muttered through gritted teeth. "That bastard kidnapped Naomi!"

"But nanio?" Sango asked. "Does he have a grudge against Naomi? He's only met her, right?"

Inuyasha widened his eyes. "No, he's met her a while back, but has no real grudge against her. Not like he does...." Inuyasha's eyes reveiled anger and fear at the same time. "Me."

Sango gasped. "Do you think he kidnapped her, just so you could follow the bait?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know." he cracked his knuckles. "But that bastard's going to pay!"

"Inuyasha, do you think Sesshomaru might use you to..hurt..Naomi-chan? Or do you think he might hurt her himself?"

A chill went down Inuyasha's spine. "He's done it once before, he can do it again." his eyes flashed. "We have to go look for her - now!" he said as he ran back to where the campsite was with Sango following.

"Hey _houshi_!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran forward and leapt feet first onto Miroku's stomach. Miroku's eyes bulged out (A/N: Like not seriousness.) as he let out a slight giggle and rolled over. Inuyasha hit him on the head. "Wake up, dammit."

"Houshi-sama." Sango said, nudging him. "Wake up, it's urgent." Sango stopped and gasped as she felt a slight squeeze on her butt. She closed her eyes and balled her hand, shaking in anger and hit Miroku on the head repeadiant times.

Miroku snapped up like a sling shot and started rubbing his many large bumps on his head.

"Can you be serious for just a minute houshi-sama." Sango said angrily. "This isn't a time to be joking around!"

Miroku grinned. "What do you mean?"

"Naomi's been kidnapped." Inuyasha said simply.

The silly grin on Miroku's face was wiped off. "Nani? What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha bent forward and looked Miroku in the eye. He held out his hands.

"_This."_ he said, holding out his right hand, shaking it around. "Is Naomi. And _this_." he said, holding out his left hand and slamming it on the ground many times. "Is Sesshomaru." he moved his left hand and grabbed the right hand. "And that's the senario."

Miroku made a facefault. "Arrigatou Inuyasha for that wonderful play."

Sango sighed. "You two are both being childish. We have to find Naomi-chan as soon as possible. Who knows what Sesshomaru might do to her." a worried look spread across her face.

Inuyasha had the same look on his face. _Yeah, who knows what he might do._

Miroku got up and picked up his staff. "Then we had better get going now. We don't have a minute to waste." he turned to Inuyasha. "Where is the scent coming from?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a good sniff in the air. Then he used his head and gestured due north. Then the team of the taijiya, houshi, and hanyou set out to look for Naomi.

#%#%#%

Naomi woke up once she felt a strong, cool breeze hit her face. Was it a windy day? She couldn't tell. She opened her eyes and looked down.

She widened her eyes as she saw herself about at least 100 feet up in the air. Naomi looked up and gasped once she saw who was carrying her.

"_Sesshomaru?_" she shrieked. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Naomi. "Oh, I see you are awake."

"What are you doing?" Naomi repeated. "Where are you taking me?!"

Sesshomaru kept looking ahead as they sailed through the air. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Let go of me you bastard." Naomi screamed as she slapped his hands away. She gasped as she started to fall down. She reached her hand out but grabbed nothing but air, and plundged down screaming.

It must have been a few seconds, or a few minutes, or a few hours. Naomi had lost track of time as she felt her body slam against a steep grassy hill (which softened her fall - but it still hurt - obviously) and started tumbling down, herself reluctant to do anything.

She closed her eyes as she felt blood trickle down her cheek, but she kept rolling and rolling. She felt her body roll off of the hill, and was thrown into a pit of thorns. She winced in pain, but was too weak to do anything at that point.

_Inuyasha, come save me._ She thought as she closed her eyes. _My body, it's gone numb. I can't feel a thing. _

And then she blacked out.

#%#%#%

Me: Dum dum dum! I think this story has a bit OOCness. Hmm....can't argue against it though. I have a new story out now, it's called Brotherly Love. I think I've told someone about it. Anyhoo, after I (hopefully) finish the stories, or get close to finishing them, this is the next list of stories I'm planning to do:

1. 40 days and 40 nights  
2. Tea Tater  
3. Secret of the Jusenkyou  
4. Back in Time  
5. I Knew Him Well  
6. A New Life: Possessed  
7. A Friend in Need  
8. The New World  
9. Gone Forever  
10. Blind Love

And for the summeries, you might want to check my profile. And I have some more good news! When I get back to Canada, I'm going to start a website, all about me, but I'm going to have a section of fanfictions, anime, Inuyasha. For the fanfiction section, I'm going to have my stories posted up there again, and then have pictures to go along with the stories!! Coolie huh? I think I can draw okay, but I'm not good at painting as the world knows. But I'm purdy good on hand.

Hmm....long author note, anyways tell me again if you'd perfer _Naomi_ or _Nyoumi_. (which kinda sounds like a guys name)


	6. Adjusting to a new home

A New Life: My Last Breath

Chapter Six

Adjusting to a new home

#%#%#%

Me: WHOA!! I just had a freaky dream that I literally got 100 flames for these stories because I made Kagome die!! I'd just like to get this through, I don't hate Kagome. I don't hate Kikyou, I don't really hate anyone =3 Cept for Naraku. But we'll get into that later. I don't hate Kagome! But I had to make her die - for the story. .....hmm..that came out wrong, didn't it? Well you get the point! It's the plot! And she's still with us in spirit! o.o

Oh and does anyone realize Kagome and Kikyou don't look alike at all? Dude, how can Kagome be considered a reincarnation at first site when THEY DON'T LOOK IDENTICAL?!

Warning: OOCness.

#%#%#%

It was like a dream. Everything felt so safe and warm. Naomi opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha who was looking down at her with his amber eyes. Embracing her, holding her in his strong, warm arms. (Me: Sigh. Sounds dreamy) Naomi closed her eyes again, but when she opened them, she felt a sting of pain as she looked up again, and gasped.

Inuyasha's face, it started to change - _mold - _into something else. Something identical, yet totally different. Something like..

"_Sesshomaru."_ Naomi said in a hoarse whisper as she saw that she was lying on Sesshomaru's lap as he bandaged her arm. She jumped to her feet and backed away. "What are you doing??!" she demanded. "Stay back, or else I'll...." she winced in pain as she slumped to her knees.

"Don't move." Sesshomaru snapped as he brought her back towards him. "You're injuries are great. You are in no condition to do anything at this point."

"What are you doing?" Naomi repeated, not resisting into him. Sesshomaru didn't respond as he topped the bandage in a tight knot that made Naomi wince again, but she didn't say anything.

Naomi looked around as she heard a distant laughter. A high pitched shrill laughter and then a gawking annoying yelling sound. She widened her eyes as two figures ran into the room. They both stopped at the door and stared in bewilderment at Naomi.

"Sessy-chan?" asked the little girl at the door way. "Who is she?" the girl scratched her chin. "Oh! Rin remembers! She saved us!" then the girl started skipped around the room. "Is she here to play Sessy-chan?"

"You imbesil little mortal!" the goblin-like creature shrieked. But he also had a expression that was to be fed some answers. "Sesshomaru-sama, why is there a _human_ in our hut? They are weak pathetic creatures and are not worthy for a second of your time!"

Naomi clenched her fist. She had just been insulted by that - that _thing_ - whatever you wanted to call it. She murmured a curse under her breath. The creature narrowed its eyes at her while the little child continuedto skip.

"This one is." Sesshomaru said softly. "She saved me. Do you not remember, Jaken?"

"Rin remembers!" the little girl by the name Rin said cheerfully.

Jaken scratched his chin. She had pushed him into the stream, but didn't take him out and he had almost drowned. Jaken made a face fault. "Ai milord. She did." he murmured.

"So I don't want any foolish behavior like how you treat Rin, understand?"

"Ai milord."

"Good." Sesshomaru turned back to Naomi who gave him a cold look. He set Naomi down on a soft futon. Rin laughed as she jumped on Jakens head.

"Rin wants to play!"

Jaken peeled himself off of the floor. "Why you little...!"

"_Jaken_." Sesshomaru said sharply. Jaken sighed and nodded as his head slumped as he followed the skipping child out of the hut.

Naomi narrowed her eyes into angry slits. She didn't want to be here. No, she wanted to leave this place. She wanted to leave and never come back.

She saw as Sesshomaru turned towards her. She scowled at him and turned away.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she stared at her hands.

_Inuyasha, will you come find me?_

#%#%#%

Sesshomaru looked over at Naomi, who was sleeping by Rin. Then he looked outside, it was dark, nothing but stars lit up the night sky.

He sat down and crossed his arms.

_What was I thinking? She wouldn't care to hear my story. And I can't find the proper time to bring up the subject. No, that would make her too upset. I shouldn't have kidnapped her. How foolish._

He looked at Naomi one more time, softly sleeping beside Rin, who was snoring quietly. Then he felt his eyes go droopy, and fell alsleep.

#%#%#%

_Inuyasha_.

The name fluttered in Naomi's mind while she drowsily slept. She felt so comfortable, yet so uncomfortable. But it was just mentally.

But why did Sesshomaru kidnap her? What did she do to him?

Except save his life.

Even while sleeping, her mind tried to sort out the thoughts.

So did he kidnap her _because_ she had saved him? That didn't make any sense. Unless he was overly greatful? So what then? Has he changed his ways since they had last met, or hardly?

The confusion woke Naomi up as she looked around. It was just almost pitch black, but she could hear Rin's soft breathing.

_Damn. _She thought. _It's not a dream. Not just a bad, horrible nightmare. I'm really here. Really kidnapped. Really seperated from Inuyasha. Should I run away? Yeah right, like I could find my way back._

Naomi grunted quietly.

_My only hope is that Inuyasha will find me. Inuyasha please come find me. _

She looked around again and in the faint moonlight, saw Sesshomaru's slight silouhette.

_Let me out of here, _she pleaded silently.

_Because I'm not safe here. I'm not safe with this - killer._

#%#%#%

Me: OH MY GOD! I AM TOTALLY OBSESSED WITH THE SONG SHINJITSU NO UTA BY DO AS INFINITY!! ASDFGHJKL ITS GREAT!! It's ending song right after Every Heart, around episode's 80 (which I've seen in Japanese AND Chinese!) and if you guys want to listen to it, the link is on my profile. EEEE!! I'm listening to it now, and I'm in love with it! Even more that Fukai Mori, and I still love that song either wise! And I also found the ending credit song of the second Inuyasha movie by Every Little Thing. I love that song too! Imagine my luck!


	7. Fears of the Past

A New Life: My Last Breath

Chapter Seven

Fears of the Past

* * *

Inuyasha growled to himself and whipped around. 

"What's taking so long?!" he yelled, making the two other people wince.

"We're going as fast as we can Inuyasha." Miroku said calmly.

Inuyasha ran back and hit Miroku on the head.

"What was that for?!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"We don't have time for slow pokes like you." Inuyasha murmured. He turned to Sango. "Let's go. We have to find Naomi and kill that bastard Sesshomaru." Sango nodded as she hopped on Kirara (Why do they call her Kilala in the English version?). The giant neko youkai walked forward as Inuyasha stood beside her and looked back. "So, you coming or what?"

Miroku nodded, determained and hopped on Kirara behind Sango as she took off into the air.

Inuyasha was way ahead of them, soaring through the air.

_He had better not hurt her._ He thought bitterly. _If he does, it will be his dark day._

Inuyasha landed after a few hours. Kirara made a soft landed beside him as she two of the climbed off.

Miroku shuddered. "I sense something evil." he gasped as he felt tugging at his feet. "What the--?" he looked down and gasped.

"Quicksand!" they all yelled at the same time.

"It's not ordinary quick sand." Miroku murmured. "It's the shinjitsu no sha. The sand of truth."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha yelled as the sand dragged him further in. He raised an eyebrow as he saw that the quicksand was red, red like blood. Not like a dirty brown colour like sand usually was. but _red._

"It is supposed to show a person it's worst fears." Miroku explained. "Fears of the past, or fears of the present, fears of the future." he gulped. "It could be anything."

"But it's not real ne, houshi-sama?" Sango asked, she was up to her shoulders in it.

"Not physically." Miroku said. "But mentally, it's the worse experience of a life time. Many people die in this sand because their worst fears over come them. That's why the sand is red."

"It's sticky thought." Inuyasha choked as the sand reached his chin. "I can usually get out of quick sand. How come?"

"This sand is jynxed." Miroku said as his whole head went under the sand. Inuyasha strugged to keep his head out of the sand.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango yelled. She looked up at Kirara who managed to pull her tiny body out of the quicksand along with Shippo.

"Sango!" Shippo yelled.

"Kirara, help me out!" Sango yelled as she pulled her hand out of the sand and grabbed onto Kirara's paw, when she had transformed into her youkai form. But she slipped and dived under the blood red sand.

"Sango!" Inuyasha yelled. It was no use. Soon, _his_ head also went under the sand.

* * *

It was weird. It was as if he really wasn't there. It was as if his body was flying freely. But he could not breathe. It figured because it felt like he didn't_ need _to breath. Which was weird. He looked around and saw Sango and Miroku, blissfully unconcious. He called to them, but nothing came from his mouth. 

At the moment he had tried to use his vocal chords, he felt his air go, and he blacked out too.

When he woke up, he wasn't floating anymore, he was in a forest. He could smell the scent of grass when it had just rained. The birds were chirping above him and he could feel hot sunshine of his face.

The place seemed familiar. He turned his head as he heard someone in the bush. He peered by the bush and saw the person walk out.

"Kikyou...." he whispered. Then widened his eyes.

_It's supposed to show a person's worst fears. Fears of the past, present, or future...._

The scene, the horrifying scene of 50 years ago when Kikyou had first pinned him, when it all had started. When both of them had been so blind.

She didn't say anything. She looked at him coldly while blood stained her white miko suit. But she ignored the blood. She held a bow tightly in one hand, and used the other hand to with draw an arrow. Inuyasha gulped.

_Kikyou - no! _He opened his mouth, but no words came out. His throat, it was parilized as well as his body. _I can't move. I can't tell Kikyou to stop, and I can't get away._

He gasped as Kikyou placed the arrow between the string, pull, and fire the arrow.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Sango murmured as she looked around. "Houshi-sama?" she stopped. Where had they gone? They were with her just a while ago before they were dragged in the sand. 

She heard footsteps behind her. Her hand stretched out behind her and wrapped around the handle of her hiraikotsu. Her body relaxed when she saw who it was.

It was Inuyasha with Miroku, and trailing behind him was.....Naomi. Sango gasped.

"Naomi-chan. You're here." she said, speechless. Was this real? She pinched her cheek. It gave a slight shock of pain. Was it real though?

Naomi nodded and smiled as she hugged Sango. Where had she come back from? The thoughts left her head once she felt Naomi's body droop in her hands. She looked at her hands and saw....blood. Naomi was on the floor dead.

She looked around and also saw Miroku and Inuyasha sprawled on the floor, a familiar looking cut on their backs.

She looked yonder and saw a familiar shadow. The figure stepped forward and Sango gasped.

Kohaku.

His eyes were lifeless. He brought down his weapon and stared at Sango with harsh, empty eyes.

_This can't be! _Sango thought, he eyes furiously rolling aorund in her head. _Kohaku is no longer in Naraku's control, so why?_

Three words floated around in her head.

_Past, present, and future._

Was this what Miroku was walking about?

She didn't have time to figure it out, as Kohaku ran forward, and stabbed Sango in the heart.

* * *

Miroku kept his guard up. He had heard many tales of the shinjitsu no sha. But had never conquired them in his life before. Everything was fake. He had to keep in mind. But what if Sango and Inuyasha thought differently?

He had to keep in mind that everything here was completely fake. A trap. If only he could explain more to Sango and Inuyasha before getting dragged into the sand.

To tell them that you must overcome your fear to flee the sand.

He wondered what their visions would be. The most obvious vision for him would be his kazaana. He was prepared of it. He had many experiences with his air void, both real and both fake. But the shinjitsu no sha always had some twist to it. Some shocking twist.

He looked around him. Though it was fake, it all seemed to real to him. The scenery, the smell, the things around him felt real, and the _fear_ was defiantly real.

He wondered how Shippo and Kirara were doing. While he was under the sand, he could see Sango holding onto Kirara's paw, but she had fell in while Kirara and Shippo managed to get away.

People died on this ground because they had let their fears get the better of them. He was worried about Sango and Inuyasha. Even for himself. It depended on how much self confidence one had, and when it came to the kazaana, he was hopeless.

He started to walk. Taking each step very cautiously. Anything could happen in these lands. He winced. Up ahead from him were old skeletons. The scent of decaying flesh invaded his nostrils. It was nauseating. He narrowed his eyes and Houshi ran away from the rotting bones.

He stopped and took a sharp gasp for air. So those were the people who had died here, letting the fears get the better of them. They call it sand of truth, but it might as well be the sand of death. Very few have survived from here. He was afraid he might not make it.

Especially the three of them. Because real horrors lied in their pasts. If surviving this was possible, then they had awesome mental abilities.

He jerked his head up. He saw someone up ahead, waving their arms and running towards him.

"Houshi-sama!" the voice called. A girl's voice. A voice he recognized. It was dark where he was, but he could see the figure so clearly. A girl with a boomerang on her back with a small cat perched on her shoulder.

"Sango?" he murmured to himself. _No, it can't be. Sango wouldn't appear to me in the sands. _But it seemed to real.

"Houshi-sama!" she called again and ran into his arm. "I was so scared Houshi-sama."

Miroku winced as he grabbed Sango by the shoulders and jerked her away from him.

"Doush tou Houshi-sama?" she asked.

"Are you Sango?" he asked softly. Sango slapped him across the cheek. Miroku let go of her and rubbed his aching cheek. The pain felt like Sango's alright.

"Of course I am Houshi-sama." She said dully. Kirara let out a playful mew. "Who else would I be?"

"But how did you get here?" Miroku asked, setting down his hand.

"Kohaku." Sango said sadly. "He attacked me and I ran away before he could kill me. Then I found you."

"Inuyasha wa?" Miroku asked. Sango shrugged.

"He must still be under the spell."

Miroku nodded. He suddenly felt a slight itching on his right hand. He ignored it at first, but the itching grew furious. He pulled off the beads wrapped around his hands, resisting the itch.

"Get away Sango!" Miroku screamed as he started running away from her.

"Houshi-sama!" her voice called from a distance. Miroku let out a groan as a bright glow escaped from his hand, and his kazaana started to activate.

_I can't stop it._He thought. _I can't stop it._ He sighed. _At least I'm far enough that I won't suck Sango in._

As if on cue, he felt a sudden pain in his hand and saw the void grow and take over his entire palm. He let out a battle yell as he raised his hand. He heard a shrill shriek from a distance. He gasped as his body was petrified, his hand straight up in the air.

His eyes bulged out of his sockets as he saw Sango come flying through the sky, Kirara trailing behind her.

"NO!" she shrieked in a voice that he never heard come from her mouth before. So much fear overclouding his sight, but he couldn't stop it. It took one second, maybe less.

The wind stopped. He dropped to his knees and stared at his hand.

"Oh no." he breathed. "I sucked Sango in."


	8. Runaway

A New Life: My Last Breath

Chapter Seven

Runaway

* * *

Me: Okay guys, heres' another chapter as promised ) AGG I'm so happy! I got the manga for Inuyasha, Chobits and Ranma 1/2! I also got Shohen Jump which has Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, Shaman King, Hikaru no Go, One Piece, Dragonball Z, and Naruto; well enjoy :P

* * *

Naomi opened her eyes. It was dark. That was right, she had fallen sleep in this horrible place. It was the middle of the night time with the moon shining through the cracks of the wood. 

She uttered a curse under her breath when she spotted Sesshomaru, sleeping in the corner. She tried to get up, but the pain held her down.

_My body is still vulnerable from those thorns. _She thought bitterly. It had been days. It was slowly progessing, but it still hurt a lot. It was better than when she had first arrived in this hell hole. But she wanted out so badly....

_I refuse to stay in a place like this._

She widened her eyes. She could hear Sesshomaru getting up and moving towards her. She winced as he kneeled down beside her, and she saw the moonlight being blocked from her view.

"Why you take me here." she asked. It wasn't really a question. She kept her voice low, trying not to reveal any fear.

"To ask you." he said cooly.

"What?" she snapped. _Oops, maybe I overdid it._

"Why did you save me."

_What?_ He dragged her in to ask her _that?_ What kind of BS was this?

She opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out.

_Wait a second. Why did I save him anyways?_

Was it just because she felt pity for him? Or for that child, Rin? Or did she not hate him as much as she thought she did.

Sesshomaru stood up. "You may leave once you answered the question." he turned around, but he took once glance at Naomi. "In the meanwhile, think wisely about you answer." then he started to walk out of the hut.

Naomi punched the wall, she could hear the hut trembling, but she didn't care. She didn't want to stay here. But she was too weak and injured to move.

_Screw that._ She thought angrily.

_I'll find my way out sooner or later._

* * *

Naomi woke up the next morning. She had more of a relaxing sleep that she thought she would have. She looked around. It was her alone, besides the small child named Rin. 

She winced and held her stomach. One big thorn had gone through her, but it figured that Sesshomaru would have tightened the bandages alot, he was supposed to be powerful.

She tried to get up, but gasped and fell back. Rin stirred and opened her eyes and let out a high pitched yawn.

"Ohiyou onee-chan!" she called out smiling.

Naomi smiled. She was a cute kid. She watched as Rin started to skip towards her and plopped down beside her.

"Where is that bast......." Naomi paused and slapped her forehead. "Where is Sesshomaru?" she asked, a punch in her tone when she said his name.

"Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken-sama are going to find food and firewood!" Rin said lightly. Naomi sighed.

"At least it gives me time to myself.." she whispered to herself.

"Naomi no onee-chan." Rin said softly. Naomi looked up.

"Hai? Rin?"

"Why is it you don't liek Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked innocently.

_Why do you think?_ She thought bitterly. She really didn't want to explain her hatred to a kid.

Instead she just shrugged. "Because he's not nice to me." she whispered quietly.

"If he is not nice to you then why did you save him?" she asked. Naomi paused and shrugged.

"Sesshomaru-sama seems not nice, but that's because he doesn't have a lot of fun." Rin explained. "Rin got to know him very good and likes him."

Naomi glanced at Rin with her large pleading eyes. And sighed.

"Well I just don't want to get to know him." she whispered hoarsly.

Rin stood up. " If you don't want to know him, then you'll never see his true colours." and she went back to the corner of the room and started singing to herself.

Naomi listened to the soothing flow of her voice. She shook her head.

_Bull shit, that's what it is. This whole thing has been a joke. Sesshomaru could never have a good side. No one with a good side could have done something so cruel..._.

She shot a look at Rin, but she didn't glance back.

_Today. _

She stood up and went for the door.

"Onee-chan! Where are you going?" asked Rin as she hopped towards her.

Naomi gave a fake smile. "I believe your words Rin-chan. I will go and find Sesshomaru and make up with him."

Rin smiled. "Rin wants to come too!"

Naomi shook her head. "You better stay here, if Sesshomaru gets back before I do, then he wouldn't want to see you missing."

Rin nodded. "Hai!"

Naomi made her way out. She breathed in some fresh air.

_I'll be starting a journy. _She thought. _I don't know where I am headed for, but anywhere is better than here._

And she started her walk, falling a few times, but she was determained not to give up.

She walked for about an hour, then decided that it was a good time to take a break.

_I've gotten farther than I'd think. _Naomi thought, satifyed with herself. _He'll never find me here._

She was so drowsy. She could feel her eyelids grow heavy, then eventually closed them.

"Time for a nap." she murmured, resting her head against a tree. She fell into unconciousness right after.

When she awoke, she could hear the slight sound of growling. She opened her eyes and gasped so hard her throat was sucked dry.

She looked ahead and saw a giant bear the size of an apartment building standing in front of her. It's eyes glowing red.

_It's not a regular bear. _She thought to herself. _It's a bear youkai. The strenth of a bear is nothing compared to this.....this could kill me in a matter of seconds. _

She remembered a trick when she was a kid that her camp counsiler had taught her. When running from a bear, always run downhill because the bears front paws are shorter, so it will end up tumbling.

But that couldn't help her at all.

She gulped and back away, but her back slammed right into the tree. She was speechless as she bear approached, its tounge hanging out like a sick dog. Naomi could only imagine what that meant.

It was hungry.

And what better food for it to eat than her.

Naomi closed her eyes as the bear leapt towards her, and she let out an ear piercing scream.

She winced as she could feel blood splash onto her skin, then realized she was not wounded. She opened her eyes and saw a big gap in the bears back as it tumbled back. Then the sound of a sword swaying through the air.

She widened her eyes.

_Sesshomaru._

He landed on the ground, with his sword in his hand. He gave a sharp look in Naomi's direction, then faced back at the bear.

The bear let out a loud growl of fury as it took a swipe at Sesshomaru, but he dodged it like lightning and landed on the bears shoulder and swung his sword at him, making a gash in the bears cheek.

The youkai snarled as Sesshomaru jumped in front of it for the final blow, but the bear swung a paw in Sesshomaru's direction, sending him flying back, but he landed on his feet.

The bear looked over at Naomi and shot its paw out and picked her up.

She tried to struggled out of the bears grip, but she was too weak. The bear stared down at her with anxiousness in its eyes. It gave a toothy grin and hot drool started to ooze down from the side of its mouth.

Naomi gasped as the bear squeezed tighter, and her body went limp in its paws.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he sheathed his sword and drew out his whips at the end of his fingers. He jumped in the air and raised his hands, but the bear summoned its sharp claws and stratched at him, sending his flying back.

He ignored the blood dripping on the ground, the dirt soaking up the blood. He jumped up again and used his whips the blind the bear. It let out a loud growl as its other paw loosened and the unconcious Naomi fell onto the ground with a soft _thud._

Sesshomaru unsheated Tokijin and sent a wave at the bear, damanging it, but before it could die, it went on its four legs and crushed him under.

He narrowed his eyes as he chopped the bear into pieces, starting with its head. There was a howl in the background as the pieces dicinigrated into nothing.

"So she's safe." he whispered to himself as he felt his legs give away and blacked out on the spot.

* * *

Me: A double chapter! One more after this.....but please review! Sorry about the long wait! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	9. Given up Hope

A New Life: My Last Breath

Chapter Nine

Fighting Back

* * *

Miroku gasped. 

_This can't be._ He thought, horrified. _Sango....._

He could still hear the echoing of her screams, the remaining sounds of Kirara's mewings.

He widened his eyes.

Kirara?

As he remembered, Kirara escaped. Kirara wouldn't be with Sango.

Unless is wasn't real.

_Dammit!_ He screamed at himself. He knew he shouldn't have let down his guard like that. He looked at his feet. They looked like they were fading.

That was bad.

It meant the sands were taking the better of him. But he knew better. But how could he escape this curse?

"I'll try this." he murmured. "I hope this works!" he screamed as he threw out his hand and concentrated with all his might, gripping his staff in his other hand so tight, his hand hurt.

He felt the earth rummble a bit, then there was a hueg reaction from the kazaana. But instead of a vacuum, it seemed to be in _reverse._ Everything got blown out, everything, demon bodies mostly, scattered around the forest.

Suddenly, Sango flew out with Kirara. She landed on her feet and grinned at Miroku.

"You're slicker than I thought." she murmured, petting Kirara.

"Show yourself!" Miroku demanded. He pointed his staff at him and waited, a long dramatic moment.

Sango's mouth curved into an ugly sneer. Then, Suddenly, Sango's body started to bubble, so did Kirara's. Bright light burst out of their bodies, and standing there was an ugly oni demon with a pet cat youkai.

"Houshi." the demon said in a monotone voice. "You have made it this far, but shall go no further."

Miroku brought his staff down. "We shall see."

None of them moved, then the demon charged forward and swiped at him. Miroku leaped into the air, swiftly dodging the attack. He pulled out his spell scrolls and spiked them at the youkai.

One landed on it's forhead, one of each arm and leg. It fell to the ground, parilyzed. Miroku smirked. That was too easy.

"Sa." he announced. "I will use what you have tried to turn against me," he flashed his eyes. "Against you."

He shot out his hand like a bullet. "_Kazaana!_"

His eyes bulged out. Something had gone right through him. The demon couldn't move.

_What had gone wrong?_ he thought as he fell tothe floor. He looked up and saw the cat youkai that had taken on Kirara's form, it's paw driven all the way through the right right of his chest. half his body had faded away by now.

There was no blood. Just pain.

_It's not real._ Miroku reminded himself.

_But why have I allowed myself to be defeated by it?_

* * *

Inuyasha let out a sharp gasp as Kikyou's arrow stuck him across the chest, and made him fly back into a tree, pinning him fast. 

"Kikyou." Inuyasha murmured, his eyes wide. "Why?"

The miko dropped her arrows, then her bow. He could see tears flowing down her cheeks. She slowly walked towards him, dragging her feet.

_Kikyou did not shoot me out of her own will. _Inuyasha decided, once he could see the sorrow in her eyes. _She will help me_.

Kikyou wasn't even a few meters distance to Inuyasha, before a familiar figure appeared beyond the shadows. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

Naraku.

Why the hell was the bastard here?!

"Kikyou!" he yelled. "Watch---!"

It was too late. Naraku pulled out a sword, and slashed Kikyou on the back. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and fell limp on the floor.

"Kikyou...." Inuyasha whispered. "KIKYOU!!" Naraku grinned as he swooped Kikyou into his arms, and carried her away.

Inuyasha was in shock. Naraku had taken Kikyou away. But this wasn't real, right? He wrapped his hands around the arrow and tugged, but it was no use.

His ears twitched. Someone was near. He sniffed the air. He reconized this scent. A scent that he couldn't put his finger on. But...

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, out of his own fear.

The figure stepped into the light. Her eyes glittering, light reflecting off tears. She ran into Inuyasha's arms, not saying anything.

"You're back." Inuyasha whispered. "Have you come, to help me?"

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, then nodded. Inuyasha embraced her. She felt so real. He inhaled her scent. It was exactly the same; she was exactly the same before she died.

She gave him a look. Inuyasha could read it so easily.

"You'll help me." he said. Kagome nodded as she reached her hand up, wrapped it tightly around the arrow.

Inuyasha widened his eyes in anticipation. But then Kagome's hand came loose of the arrow, and she fell to the ground.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. "You...." he looked up and saw a dragon youkai. The same one that had killed Kagome......

"NOOOOOOOO!!" he screamed, shutting his eyes tight as he let the fear wash over him. But he didn't notice that his legs had vanished, invible. That his body had faded away.

Instead he knew what had happened. He couldn't accept it.

He was alone once more.

* * *

Sango dodged the attempted attack. But she winced. She felt a blade skin her chest. Her taijiya suit made a small slit open and there was a thin line of blood. 

_The pain it real. _Sango thought. _The fear is real. Houshi-sama was lying, Everything is real._

She let out a battle cry as she jumped forward and snatched Kohaku's weapon from his hands.

"_No! Houshi-sama was telling the truth. You're not real! Nothing is real!" _She screamed, clutching the weapon so tight her knuckles turned white.

_Who am I kidding? It seems too real. But I shall rely my trust on houshi-sama. I will get rid of this fake Kohaku._

She lunged forward with her weapon out stretched in her hands.

"An opening!" she screaned. But she stopped herself once she was about to hurt Kohaku. She dropped to her knees.

"No." she whispered. She looked at Kohaku. "You are not Kohaku. But I cannot bring my self to kill you."

Kohaku's eyes filled with tears. "Aneue." he whispered back. He dropped to his knees and hugged her. She hugged back.

_This isn't right._ She thought. _I shouldn't show weakness or pity. _

_But I love my brother...._

She let out a loud gasp as Kohaku's weapon dug through her back.

_Not again....._

He yanked it out from her body and laughed. Sango looked down and saw her legs starting to fade away.

"Fool." his voice ws accompanied by a deeper, cruel sounding voice. "You're brother is a fool too. You are all fools."

Sango gasped and shook her head. Her hands caked with her own blood. She pulled Kohaku close to her and hugged him. His hair soaking her blood up, but she didn't care.

"Aneue." Kohaku said, his voice returning normal. "You're blood. I did this. You're covered in blood." 

"Kohaku." Sango whispered as she hugged him tighter.

"Arrigatou Aneue." Kohaku said as he faded away. Sango jerked forward. Her hands reached out, but touched nothing but air. Sangoo felt tears streaming down her face.

_Kohaku's soul is still pure. He's wondering somewhere around this world. But he has come to his sences. He will not kill again. _

She smiled and stood up wipping tears from her eyes.

_I have made it through this test._ She thought. She sighed and looked up at the sky, the dark clouds starting to clear out, letting bright sunlight through. She looked down at her body and saw her leg's restoring to it's solid colour.She looked back at the sky again.

_I just hope houshi-sama and Inuyasha will make it through too._

And with that, she picked up her hiraikotsu and went out to look for them.

* * *

Me: I really hope you guys like it! And I apoligize again for not updating in FOREVER! As I might have said earlier, I am starting an Inuyasha comic based on these stories. If you would like a copy, or any of my drawings or whatever, please email me. (the underscore sweetest underscore thing underscore 23 at hotmail dot com) (Don't worry, they're not THAT crappy.)


End file.
